PHD in Chemistry FAnimaniacs
by TheEXxtra
Summary: Another day, another man, another chance for Minerva to embarrass herself in the name of love.


Minerva, what a beautiful mink. Minerva Mink, a fine girl who could woo any fellow forest critter just by her presence yet couldn't help but fall to the same fate of being in awe just like her admirers when she saw a handsome hunk that rivaled her feminine beauty. Today was just another day, another problem.

The curvaceous wonder was waltzing as per usual, stunning the wildlife as the mink made long, satisfying strides as she showed off her silky smooth legs, laced with pearly white fur. "Oh mama!" a beaver exclaimed, his teeth chattering down a pseudo-dam he was just building, destroying it in his excitement.

Sitting suggestively on a low-hanging tree branch, Minerva's blue lids sparkled as her eyes glistened in the sunlight. A red rooster glowed a more natural red, drooling over the mink's surreal gaze. The farm bird rubbed his red neck to ease the tension before flying off in a burst of lust.

Right before Minerva was gonna go beyond the realm of PG, she spotted quite a handsome figure, putting her in a mystified trance. She blew up into a balloon and flew into the nearby pond, bloating herself into a plump figure.

"Ohoho~" The mink cooed as she squeezed herself from all the excess water in her system, still staring at the alpha male escaping her grasp.

"*Isn't he perfect? Sighs Another one that could've been, gone again.*" Minerva admits, going into a brief low. She pounds a fist onto the grassy ground "*Well not if I can help it, he's gotta know beauty when he sees it, right?*" She says confidently, pacing back and forth, still a mess from her episode from earlier. "*But how…*" She ponders.

Brushing her hair roughly, the mink scolded herself. "*I don't believe it! Why does he keep ignoring me!?*" She asks to herself, demanding an answer. "*I've given him my looks, my charm, my lingerie, everything!*" the mink cries, putting her paws into her teary face. She sniffles a bit, wiping her nose with the loose sleeve of robe. Her eyes cross, giving her a desperate idea.

"*But that's so...petty.*" She says, wiggling her pink nose. "*sighs, I'll sleep on it, I suppose. After all, boys love it when there always in control, I suppose showing a bit of weakness can't hurt, right?*"

Strutting towards the handsome mink, she held a large bouquet of daisies, she knew very well that she was allergic to them. Right on his tail, she took a hesitant sniff of the daisies, pushing a tickle deep in her nose. She rose her wrinkling snout upward, tears falling behind her golden, blonde hair.

"Hepchieww!" Minerva sneezed loudly, only for the sneeze to be stopped by a tissue from the man, not even giving as much as simple eye contact to her before walking away like nothing happened. The beauty sniffled, eyeing the flowers that were still in her hand, not even left with a note.

"*Heh, no one touches my nose without acknowledging mehih…*" She hitched, sneezing loudly yet again.

Day 2, and this time, the mink got some awful perfume from her ex-friend that she still has on hand.

"*Who knows, maybe he'll think I smell nice too. A win-win.*" She walked up to the manly mink again, struttin along and shifting some eyes to her as she did so. She quickly squirted the perfume and bumped her nose into his arched, burly shoulder, tickling her nose just a bit more.

Startling him, the mink moved a finger up to Minerva's quivering, doubly pink nose, rubbing it as he did so. Giving her an apple, he said "Take it, it'll help with the allergies." giving a monotone attitude, moving into his house yet again.

"Yeachiewwy!" She sneezed, rubbing her nose. "*whiahh...what is he? Some sort of doctor?...eh, he seems like he'd tend to more equestrian affaiihhh-chiewww!*" The white mink sneezed, shifting her wrist back and forth along her cute, button nose.

"*If this doesn't do it, then I'm through!*" She yelled, her hair a mess before swiftly fixing it up again. She grabbed a big bag of pepper and sniffed hard, rubbing her nose while on her way to meet the mink.

"*Gehih...gosh, I could almost kill myself doing this...but what's the point of livihihh...living life if you don't break a leg.*" Minerva comments, her head feeling a bit hot. Her snout scrunched as she made a stride towards the handsome fellow, looking more like an angry housewife than a beautiful queen.

"Ehcieww, chieww-chieww!" Minerva rapidly sneezed, putting goosebumps on the mink she was chasing.

Covering himself, he avoided the girly mink's blasts while slipping a card into her pocket, her attention only on her spastic muzzle.

Getting a shower, she felt the burdens of a cold completely set in.

"*chieww!, thihh...this nihhhchiewww! Nose is killing me!*" She rubbed a palm into her flaring nostrils, the appendages paying little mind to her plee and continued to entice her snout to stay unbearably ticklish.

"*I'm starting to think this whole sneezing thing is overratihchiewww!*" She sneezed again, barely able to think, let alone speak. Shaking a towel about her damp fur and mostly around her bright pink nose, the mink finally got dressed and began to mope.

"*Why me…*" Minerva cried, her moment being re-lived with more sniffles and sneezes than she would've liked. Recovering from her crying after a few long minutes, she sniffled towards a card and grabbed it. It wrote "Dr. M. Lovelust: associate of doctor's galore". Minerva melted, her lust rejuvenated as her whole plan worked -almost- as planned.

"*Looks like we'll have *sniffle* a change of pace, eh?*" She pulled her phone up and dialed the number for the doctors office.

"*sniffle* Hey, I think I have a cold*" The mink winked, grinning.

Waiting at a Doctor's office for what felt like weeks, she finally was called up to see the mink himself.

"Dr. Hooligan will see you shortly" Said a male chicken keeping track of appointments. She raised a leg over the counter, licking her lips

"Oh, are you can't make time for a certain someone?" The mink asked, becoming the world for the chicken. He sputtered, his feathers shedding rapidly before he asked

"Wh-who would you like to see?" "Dr. Lovelust." The chicken nodded, now dreaming of the mink before getting a raspy call the ceiling to get back to work.

Waiting for 20 minutes, Minerva couldn't help but sneeze a bit

"*Ithihh...chieww! It's really happening! Me! Meeting the pehihh…*" She put a finger to her nose "* Perfect one...chieww!*" She sneezed, tending to her nose before finishing off

"*Dr. M. Lovelust~ Oh how dreahihh…*" The mink hitched again before the doctor stumbled upon Minerva in all her sneezy beauty.

"Ma'am...I think I remember you…" The doc pondered, putting a finger to his muzzle to contemplate. "Your the one who kept sneezing on me. Did you forget to eat that apple I sent you?"

Minerva was stunned, trying to find words to tell. "Uhihh...umm...no?" She giggled, her nose twitching for the good doctor to examine.

He was mesmerized by the fidgeting organ being tickled right in front of him, after all, this was indeed the high of his doctor life. Seeing sneezing and sniffles everyday.

*Hmm, she was so persistent...I wonder…* Standing straight up, he played doctor, feeling just as strong about the mink in front of her as Minerva felt about himself. "Can you sneeze in this for me? I need to know what I'm dealing with~"

Minerva compiled, blushing deeply with embarrassment.

"*If you say so...don't tell me you…*" Minerva thought, shaking off the possibility as she sniffed hard to tickle her extra sensitive nose again. "Ihihh...it's stuck" the mink admits to the doctor.

Stuck in a trance, Dr. Lovelust forgot he was still at work. Taking in the sight. The flicker of the nares, the extra pinkining of the nose, the wrinkling of the helpless organ. All of this fueled him to steal this girl with her.

He shook his head, pulling out some sneeze powder to put the icing on the cake. "Here, sniff this and should come out most definitely!" He said in a rough, seductive tone. "Just make sure to sneeze in this."

"*Does he really…*" the mink thought. "*Can he really be attractive to my nose of all things? But I've worked so hard on this gorgeous body!...must be one of those silly fads*"

She questions, sniffing the powder harshly. Her snout rose, powder sliding into her nose and along the outside of the poor sniffer.

"Gehicewww! Chieww! Hehih….chiewww~" She sneezed a triple, trying to possibly tease him with the third one. "*maybe, just maybe sniffle ….*"

The Doctor looked at the messy tissue, seeing that this young girl was gonna be sick for quite a while.

"Hmm, seems as though you'll be at it for weeks on end." He chuckled, adding "you COULD take care of yourself, but if you go about and keep getting sick. I'll have to keep treating you, seeing you."

Minerva's ears perked "*Huh, could it really be…*"

"The saying goes, a apple a day keeps the doctor away. But…" He adjusts his glasses, staring directly at the sniffling mink. "We could make these visits a regular." Looking a bit confused, the girl mink looked up,

"*How theihcewww! Sniffle, I mean!*" She shook her head, shaking a hand in front of her wriggling nose while doing so. "Ohoh~ I could *snifffle* do that~" She sniffled, buying the idea of being sexy while sneezing. "* SWS, swiss, I like the sound of that…*" She said to herself kissing the doctor

"Oh, I guess I'll be here all the time. I mean, I always happen to get caught in the raichieww!" Minerva sneezed, wiping her scrunching nose into her mint-clean sleeve. "*Besides, there's a first for everything.*" She commented, kissing the other mink with her sickly, wet lips and nose.

*Sexy while Sneezing, who woulda thought?*


End file.
